


Creators Block

by Gardian



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Virgil finds out what happens when Roman gets creators block while Paton and Logan deal with the fall out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Creators Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanderssidesthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sanderssidesthehouse).



The day seemed like any other.  
Patton was happily baking away in the kitchen while Logan supervised to make sure nothing got cut off or set on fire.  
Virgil sat on the couch scrolling through his phone while Roman rambled on excitedly about his newest idea.  
“Now while she is already a detective and a spy she is also a huge lesbain and the reason she can’t solve the case is that that her partner is too cute for her to concentrate”  
Virgil tended to just let Roman carry on until he ran out of steam but it seemed like he had this entire thing figured out and that ussually meant Thomas would be able to relax and create somthing so he was happy.  
He decided he should encourage him... just to keep Rhomas happy of course.  
“Cool so what are their names and back stories”  
The change was instant.  
Roman looked up in surprise which at first Virgil assumed was in response to him actually engaging but then all the colour drained from Romans face.  
Then his clothes leaving him an off grey colour.  
His eyes seemed to harden to a cracked stone as he began to slouch forwards his limbs heavy and his breathing slow.  
Virgil realised too late what was going to happen and despite launching himself forwards he wasn’t able to catch Roman before he fell.  
The sound of a body hitting the floor and a paniced Virgil letting out a shriek sent Logan and Patton running to them.  
They were greeted with an odd sight.  
Virgil was failing to hoist Roman up leaving him half slouched on the ground as he frantically tapped him on the face.  
“Virgil what happened are you ok?” Patton asked fussing over him while Logan took Roman from the anxious sides arms and placed him gently on the couch.  
“Roman he’s... he.” Virgil tugged at his hair.  
Why was no one reacting to Roman! Somthing was clearly wrong! What if Remus became creativity and Roman wasn’t needed anymore so his life force was sucked out of him.  
What if they had to deal with Remus everyday!  
What if he never got to spend time with Roman again?!  
Every new thought triggered another panic attack making his breaths come faster and faster.  
“Virgil I need you to count in random numbers for me can you do that?” Logan asked firmly taking hold of his shoulders as a grounding presence.  
“6...2...19...69...420, 11, 57, 1”   
As he counted Virgil found his panic slowly fade as his brain concentrated on the task and not the fear.  
“Good. Now are you hurt I know Roman isn’t exactly the lightest” Logan asked looking him over for any signs of bruises or bleeding.  
“I’m... I’m fine it’s Roman look at him.”  
The other two sides glanced over their shoulders before Patton gasped.  
“Oh kiddo is this the first time you’ve seen with her creators block?”  
Virgil blinked in surprise “creators block?”  
“It is the name given to when a person is unable to create somthing but for Roman as he is creativity he is essentially unable to exist. Think of this like the gems in Steven Universe retreating within their gems. They are fine but it will take some time for them to return to normal and all you can do is be pacient and make sure he is safe.”  
Logan sighed “I will admit when I first saw this occur I was not prepared to deal with it.”  
“He cried” Patton added “but to be fair so did I. We didn’t know what was happening and if Roman would be ok. Sides can’t die but... you weren’t here when Creativity split. We thought it was happening again and we would loose Roman like we lost Romulus.”  
As Pattons bottom lip began to quiver Logan cleared his throat “he will be fine in a day or so, just leave him be and try not to worry”  
“Yeah like that’s somthing I can do” Virgil tolled his eyes deciding then and there that there was no chance in hell he was leaving this spot until Roman was back to his wonderfully load and annoying self again.

That’s how the sides ended up gathering in the living room and making a pillow next to Wait it out.  
They had one giant sleep over knowing it would really begin when Roman came back to them.  
Three days later Virgil was napping on the other side of the couch when he felt his blanket pulled away from him and a very sleepy Roman grumble about sharing.  
He wanted to scream in joy and let the world knew he was back.  
But everyone was asleep and according to Logan blocks tend to wipe Roman out so he would need his rest.  
Considering that Virgil had no choice but to pull the prince into his side and drape the blanket over the two of them and fall asleep FINALY content knowing Roman was back.


End file.
